In a pattern matching method known in the related art, an image is divided into a plurality of areas, template matching processing is executed for each area and the area achieving the highest level of similarity is extracted as a matching area (see patent reference 1).    Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-81433